


Shenanigens

by aprilreign



Series: Tales from Dell [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dangerous Pranking, Embarrassment, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Pranks, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilreign/pseuds/aprilreign
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elladan pulls a prank on his brother...the frog chooses a more suitable victim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shenanigens

 

 

_Elladan is so angry and so embarassed. He accidentally tripped and fell face first in a pastry cake.  Grinning, Elrond tries his best not to laugh out loud at him as he pulls the elfling out of the cake to clean him up. 'Don't let it bother you, they will laugh only for a bit and it will soon be forgotten.' He said soothingly. Dan never was a patient efling. That cake was calling his name. He figured he could carry the cake to the dinning table so someone could slice a piece for him. But it was too big and heavy and ended up tripping over a chair leg._

_'A pitty,' Glorfindell said looking sadly disappointed, 'is there any left?'_

_'No, only Dan.' Elrond replied simply._

_There was a roar of laughter coming from the main table and other tables as well._

_Finally, it was too much.'_ _May I be excused Ada?'_ _Dan asked._

_'Yes you may ion nin.'(my son) Elrond said heading back to his seat at the table._

_Elladan stomped out of the Hall of Fire._

_  
_

**_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
_ **

**_  
_ **

_The elflings groaned as Lindir gently shook them to wake up. It was mid-morning and Lindir allowed them to sleep in. Elladan was sprawled across most of the bed as if he owned it, while Elrohir managed to keep from falling off the edge with one leg dangling off._

_'Why can't you stay in your own bed' Lindir asked curiously, with his brows furrowed._

_'It's to cold', Dan whined._

_'Well, it is not fair to Ro.' Lindir insisted firmly._

_'But he don't mind, see.'_

_Ro fell off the bed with a thunk._

_'Dan!' Ro yelled at his brother._

_'Good you're woke. You two need separate rooms.' Lindir noted as he pulled one twin out of bed and the other up off the floor._

_  
_

_**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**  
_

 

_The twins were bursting with excitement when they discovered that they were to have brunch in the gardens. Elladan was excited, for the most part, but the sting of his humiliation the night before still poked at him subconsciously. They descended down Rivendel to a garden that looked more like a glade, which was mainly for large gatherings, weddings, begetting days and other occasions. This spot was ideal for Lindir, because the elflings would have plenty of running room. His tactic was to grant them a bit of freedom while he loosen up with a excellent book._

_There's a spot' Ro pointed out in the middle of the glade._

_'Perhaps, not quite, unless you want to burn up in this heat. How about there under your favorite, tree?' Lindir urged._

_They took off running, racing towards the tree (to Lindir's relief). Swoosh, was the constant sound  of the speedy elflings through out the time Lindir dished up their brunch. He signaled for them to take a break and return to eat. Elrohir and Elladan plopped down on the blanket panting and laughing._

_'Admit it, I'm faster than you brother' Ro boasted, shoving a finger sandwich in his mouth._

_'Barely. We were even'. Dan almost agreed, smacking on berries._

_'No way! I was ahead by three strides.' Ro argued,_

_'Fine, but I am a better climber than you.'_

_'That you are,' Lindir agreed, 'and it took Erestor and your Ada hours to get you down from this very tree.'_

_'You always falling on somethin', like that cake last night Dan, why is that?' Ro asked in a_

_matter-of-fact tone._

_'I' did not fall, I was stuck!' Dan corrected._

_'Oh, but you do get in trouble a lot. Ro continued._

_'I did not! I asked to go to my room!'_

_'Enough pen neth, (young one) finish up and go play. Ro, don't bring that up again.'_

_Lindir was able to get a few hours of reading until he heard a scream. He looked up to see Elladan chasing Elrohir with something in his hand. 'Elbereth what now.'_

_'Make him stop!' Ro screamed again, hiding behind Lindir._

_'Stop what? Ro what is in your hand?' Lindir asked._

_'Don't know fond it in the pond.' Dan said smirking as he showed it to Lindir._

_Lindir shrank back a bit. 'It is a polliwog. A_   _fr_ _og is the proper name.'_

_'Ugh! Polliwog? Ew what dose it do? Ro asked._

_'It eat flies and other flying pests.' Lindir answered. Looking at the dreadful creature with disgust. Very well you can put it back now. We have to make ready to head back. Dan walked back to the pond feeling pleased with himself at how he scared Ro. As he looked at the slippery thing he wondered why should he be the only one who is teased and laughed at._

_'Come, Elladan.' Lindir called._

_'Coming!' Dan anwered with a coy little smile._

 

**_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_ **

 

_Elladan was determined to make Elrohir know what it feels like to be embarrassed. He barely touched his dinner. He was waiting for the right moment to unleash the critter. The elfling was watching everyone at the table and noticed his Ada looking right at him. Trying his best to appear innocent, Elladan was relieved when Elrond turned his gaze back to another elf._

_Soon, everyone began to leave the dinning tables to mingle. Elladan followed his brother to a nearby balcony.  Good, there were plenty of people there to laugh at him. He reached for his pouch and discretely pulled out the polliwog. He tried to move closer to his brother but folks were in the way._

_Finally, when his target was clear, the prankster launched the amphibian at Elrohir. It flew past Elrohir with too much force. Lindir turned just in time for the it to land on his cheek. Lindir let out the most bizzar yelp anyone had ever heard. Everyone looked at him bewildered._

_'Get it off. Get it off! Get it off!!!' Lindir pleaded holding on to just a thread of composure he had left....until the creature crawled down his collar._

_NO!!! Lindir cried as he twirled with turmoil, bending over screaming and pulling at his collar. He jumped, skipped and kicked around trying to free himself from the pest.The minstrel was frantic. Everyone could see it coming but it was too late, and to everyone's horror Lindir toppled over the balcony railing._

_'Gotcha!' Glorfindel grunted as he caught the minstrel. He pull him back to safety._

_Erestore goes pale. Clutching his chest, he dart over to Linder to make sure he is alright. Lindir is slapping at no frog but at Erestore. As they begin to fuss, Glorfindel grabs them both and usher them back into the dinning hall._

_Alarmed at what may have happened to Lindir, Elladan turn to make an exit but Elrond catches him up by the tunic._

 

 **_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_ **

 

 _Elrond knew Lindir_ _was fine but checked him regardless. The healer asked a few questions for added measure. 'Where did the frog come from?'  he asked as he poured him a glass of wine._

_Lindir explained  what happened in the garden. They all shot angry and appalled looks at Elladan. Trying to desperately contain his anger..._

_'To your room, NOW!' Elrond said, enraged._

_After a little more wine, they recalled Lindir's little jig and started laughing. Lindir_ _joined in their merriment._

_'Thank You, Glorfindel, I owe you my life.' Lindir said in appreciation._

_'Anytime Mellon nin!' (my friend). I have seen none quite like you in all the ages. I would die for you....many times over, to see that performance again._

 

_~End~_

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
